Boyfriend 6
by BellaMorgan1
Summary: Magnus and Alec take a new step in their relationship. Part VI in Boyfriend Series.


Author's Note: be advised mature content below

Alec sat in Magnus' oversized armchair in the middle of his living room. Magnus had locked the door, finally. Alec had his head thrown back, biting his bottom lip which didn't do much to keep his moan at bay. They moved from the balcony to the living room and it didn't take much for Magnus to get Alec's shirt off, it had been thrown somewhere around the room. Alec vaguely remembered hearing a small crash when it went flying but he was too enticed by what Magnus was doing to his neck to care. Alec's hand was in Magnus' hair as his tongue trailed along the space above his pants, the black jeans he favored so much. Alec did everything he could to not run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair which was a fight he lost when Magnus made it from his chest to his abs. Alec didn't know what to do but he gripped his hair tight and followed along, he had to stop watching long go, Magnus was taking too long and it was driving him wild. The straining in his pants was getting to a breaking point, they needed to stop now, or he wouldn't be able to. "Magnus-"

Alec felt his phone going off in his back pocket; he lifted his lips to reach for it, this was the second time it went off and he didn't care who was on the other line.

Magnus groaned as his lips met Alec's hips, hard with his motion, he was already to close to draw back and he didn't want too.

Alec didn't seem to notice but he groaned at his phone, he eyed Magnus and frown. He answered, "Yeah?" He rolled his eyes shut when Magnus went back to his motion; there was no stopping the warlock. "I don't care. Tell them I went for a walk." Magnus hit his belt with his chin; he started to unfasten it. Alec tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hair earning a muffled laugh and desperate moan from him, Magnus undid the button, kissing the newly exposed skin right above the line of his boxers. "Jace, listen to me. I don't care what you say, just figure it out." Alec had to pull the phone back from his ear to be able to breathe and not jump through it to kill his parabatai. "My boyfriend and I are doing- very important- and I can't leave."

Magnus put both hands on Alec's skin then. He was touching Alec's hips, using his fingers in a bruising grip to get him to lift up his hips so he didn't have to bend so far, he kissed each hip then kissed the top of his boxers on either hip. Magnus was fighting to urge to pull Alec's boxers lower but he was smart enough not to do that while he was on the phone with Jace. Maybe as the years went on and they went further that form of kinky could begin but right now, it would neither of them any good for that to happen. "Shut up." Alec hung up the phone and dropped it to the floor next to the chair.

Magnus smiled up at Alec, his head still thrown back, he had to smirk at the realization that Alec had the entire conversation with his eyes rolled in the back of his head from frustration and pleasure. One hand stayed in Magnus's hair the other gripping the couch after dropping his phone to the ground. Magnus bent his head again for another kiss, edging his hands to Alec's boxers. He barely got a finger in before Alec was pushing him away.

"Stop, stop, stop." Alec released him and used his hands to stop Magnus from his movements.

Magnus frowned at the pained expression on his face. "You're not leaving, are you?" Magnus understood the life of a Shadowhunter but he almost had him naked. He almost had his hands and his mouth on the grand prize that was known an Alec Lightwood. He was going to give in and go much further with Alec and he was pushing him away, literally pushing him away.

"No, I just-" Alec pushed him back and stood up. "I just-"

Magnus stood up, which took some effort. "What?" Alec wasn't the only one straining in his pants for release and Magnus knew he wore much tighter pants then the Shadowhunter did, the pain was almost pure physical at this point.

"I can't handle you taking me too far and saying 'too soon', just to spend all night sleeping next to you. I- we- need to be clear on this. On what this is." Alec used his hands to point between him and Magnus.

"What is it?" Magnus frowned, "I thought it was me giving you a good time."

"And you are, but I can't continue this with you if you are going to stop and just tell me to sleep in your bed tonight. I want you, Magnus, I want more with you but you always push it to the limit and stop. So, if you are going to pull that crap tonight then we need to stop now. I want to continue but I need to know that you want to continue. And not just for sleep." Alec knew he sounded scared. He didn't know Magnus was going to say or even what he wanted Magnus to say but he knew they needed to stop now if Magnus had no intentions of going further then making out.

"Ah, I get it. You think I'm teasing you and then pulling back?" Magnus knew it then, he was right.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Alec felt himself snap but there was no heat behind those words. He was sexually frustrated and needed a release. He wanted it to be with Magnus but he would go home and take care of himself if Magnus said no. He couldn't think about spending another night, half-naked in bed with Magnus while completely turned on. "You have always set the tone and I trust you but I-" Alec licked his lips, "I need you."

"Alexander, stop thinking so much. I'm not going to pull back tonight." Magnus reached for his hand to drag him back to him, taking his mouth into a searing kiss. Alec gripped Magnus' hips, bringing him rough to his own. "Let's go to the bedroom."

"No stopping?"

"No stopping." Magnus started the way back to his room. Alec walked with him, his hands still gripping tightly onto Magnus' hips. "Tonight, we will go as far as you want." Both working hard to walk back and still be attached to one another.

"You promise?" Alec found himself asking; he didn't doubt Magnus he just wanted to hear the words again.

"I promise." Magnus brought his lips close to his while taking the last couple of steps to make it into his room. Alec was kind enough to slam his door shut with his foot. "I want to continue my foreplay before I was rudely interrupted by a frustrated Shadowhunter." He turned and pushed Alec until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell back, his feet still touching the floor. Magnus didn't waste any time, he sunk to his knees and started his exploring of Alec's hips all over again.

Alec needed something to hold on to so he gathered Magnus' sheets in his hands, balling them up tight and he the blood in his veins began to boil. "What are you doing to me?" Alec let out a slow moan as Magnus edged his boxers down just a hair, enough to kiss newly exposed skin.

Magnus got an idea then, he released Alec's boxers and snapped his right hand, light gold magic appeared and he ran his hand across the lovely 'v' that lead to his favorite part. The magic hummed across his skin cause Alec to hiss in agonizing pleasure. Magnus kissed a rune on Alec's stomach then followed the fairy kiss with his finger trailing the magic with him. It was the same magic he used to write on Alec's skin before this time with little extra power, it wouldn't hurt or be permanent but it increased the tingles and pleasure one felt. Magnus kissed lower, back to the top of Alec's boxers, as he flattened out his hand and raised it high on Alec's chest. Alec left his back off the bed at Magnus' hand came to a stop on the center of his chest.

Magnus had enough of the foreplay, he moved his hands from Alec and went straight for his pants, gripping the jeans and boxers, "Left your hips." Magnus smiled at Alec's instant reply and began pulling them down together in one go. "Settle back down." Magnus put either hand on Alec's hips to push him back into the bed. He went back to work on getting one foot from the pant leg, then the other. He could head Alec's deep breathing and wanted to give him an extra minute to calm down. He had been many firsts for humans or demons alike, many of them have made the same mistake over the years, get there too fast, using all your energy and then you're finished. Magnus wanted Alec to enjoy the night; he knew Alec would be too exhausted after his first blow job, so he wanted to help him ride it out a little longer. That meant he had to do a better job at keeping the pace slow.

Alec finally raised himself up on his elbows, Magnus had run his hands up either leg, to the inner thigh, up to resting on Alec's hip. He slowly built his kisses from one knee then to another, from one inner thigh then over to the other. He was trading off kissing one leg for the other until he made it far enough up. Alec was staring at him, unable to move or assist in anything.

Magnus wanted to move forward but with Alec watching him, he had to be sure. "Alexander," he edged closer to the bed and his boyfriend with a sly smirk, "are you sure?"

"Magnus, please?" Alec closed his eyes for a second then went back to looking at Magnus' eyes, his own personal set of cat eyes Alec was allowed to stare at all day if he wanted.

"You want a warlock to be your first lover?"

Alec moved in a flash then, using his Shadowhunter speed, he was sitting up straight with both hands on either side of Magnus' fact, pulling him forward so they could meet eye to eye, face to face. Their breath inner mixing to become one. "I don't care that you are a warlock, I care that you are you." Alec pulled him closer for a kiss; it didn't last long, he didn't want it to. "Yes, I want you, Magnus Bane to be my first and only love, now would you shut up please."

Magnus laughed, kissing him again, he sat up high on his knees, pushing into the kiss and forcing Alec back from him. He used his hands to push on Alec's chest, drawing out of the kiss, "I love you too, Alexander." He didn't get a chance to respond, Magnus went down to the area he had been avoiding all night and kissed he very tip of Alec. Magnus used a hand at the base of him to hold Alec in place as he kissed him again starting at the tip and working his way down, then back up the underside. Magnus smiled into every kiss at the sounds he was getting from Alec, he was trying to go slow for Alec's benefit but the couldn't do that any longer. He couldn't wait anymore then Alec could. Magnus went back up in slow, steady kisses until he reached the tip. He kissed him on more time, looked up to find Alec on his elbows again with his head hanging back like he wanted to watch but he didn't have enough strength to watch all at the same time.

Alec found the strength to lift his head back up and stare down at Magnus finally did more than kiss him, he watched as Magnus first sucked on the tip of him then released just to lower his hand down his shaft with his mouth following. Magnus used his other hand to grip his hips, the humming magic back at his fingers. Alec couldn't watch anymore; he was unfolding fast. He wanted to say something but every time he opened his lips a moan escaped, nothing audible to his ears or Magnus'. Alec felt like he was seeing stars, he couldn't see anything but black with dots, he had to close his eyes to focus on the sensation of Magnus around him. The warmth, and cool, followed by Magnus' hand sliding up, and then back down following the warmth. The process seemed to be stuck on repeat but it got faster and faster, Magnus was speeding up the motion and Alec could feel it. The coil in his stomach was clenching in the most satisfying pain and pleasure. He wanted it to end, yet he didn't want it to end. He had enough thought to know what the end meant. The coil was building, Magnus had reached an incredible speed that Alec couldn't process any more. He did the coil was going to snap.

"Ma-" Alec sat up again, his eyes going wide, "Oh fuc- Magn-" Alec moaned when Magnus looked at him with a look of knowing. Alec threw his head back at the coil snapped and he couldn't hold himself any longer. His entire body was shacking.

Magnus continued his motions to ride Alec out of the wave and onto the other side, swallowing what he could. He kissed Alec's stomach, up to his chest when Alec went completely limp on the bed. Magnus saw his entire body sag, it was the first time Alec had ever been brought to an end with something other than his own hand and he was exhausted. Magnus was surprised when he got high enough that Alec had enough strength to put his hand in Magnus' hair and pulled him into a kiss. Magnus was always surprised when anyone did this after he took the pleasure of swallowing, there was a taste to it and most did not like it. He instantly wondered what Alec thought of his own taste but that would be a question for a much further part of their relationship.

Alec bit Magnus' bottom lip to get him to open up, the surprise bite had the effect he wanted and he slipped his tongue past Magnus' lips. Alec held onto Magnus and laid back on the bed, forcing Magnus up from his knees and leaning over him. Magnus pulled back from the kiss, having now placed both his hands on either side of Alec's head for balance, he felt the rough pull off his clothes on Alec's naked body. He liked down, having just realized he was still completely dressed. He met Alec's eyes again; they screamed like they wanted more but had a look of exhaustion in them. It had been a long night, even if it was still early for most; Alec may have wanted more but he wouldn't be able to give more tonight. Magnus drew back but Alec wasn't letting him go, he was in an awkward half laying, half standing posing.

"Alexander, let me clean you up."

"No, I want more," Alec went to prove this point by kissing Magnus' jaw, it was halfhearted and his grip began to loosen on Magnus; he was suddenly so exhausted. "I want to giv-"

Magnus smirked at the attempt; he kissed him to cut off him off. "Another time, my love." Magnus pulled back and got away this time. "Move up the bed." Magnus tapped Alec's knee which got the Shadowhunter moving. He snapped his finger then; the blanket Alec was laying on was now on top of him.

Alec didn't close his eyes, he couldn't, not until Magnus was by him. He saw him go to the bathroom and heard some water running, then what sounded like a toothbrush. Alec's mind was a haze and he couldn't understand why Magnus would need to brush his teeth and then the light of the moments before dawned on him. He had come undone and Magnus had swallowed everything. Alec put his finger to his lips, which kept him so lost in his thoughts he didn't see Magnus come back into the room.

Magnus was perplexed with the look on Alec's face, his hand was on his lips but he was staring off into space, lost in whatever thought was floating through his mind. Magnus pulled his shirt over his head and snapped his fingers to be stripped down to his boxers. Depending on the tightness of his pants decided if he was even wearing boxers on any given day. He pulled back the blanket and climbed into his side of the bed, it was becoming increasingly clear that the side Magnus usually slept on was now Alec's favorite and he was not going to get it back any time soon, it didn't bother him so much, if he wanted it he would just have to snuggle deeper into his boyfriend. It was a win-win for him.

Alec felt the movement on the bed and looked at Magnus finally seeing him, the shock of him being so close caused a frown. He wasn't sure how Magnus got so close when he had just been brushing his teeth.

"Al-"

Alec wouldn't let him speak, just kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, nothing compared to the rest of the evening. He frowned at him and pulled back. "Mint."

"Huh?" Magnus looked him over; he was unsure of Alec's train of thought.

"You did brush your teeth," Alec stated as if that was some new revelation. "I liked when I tasted you earlier."

"Me?" Magnus finally caught on, "You liked the taste of you on me?"

Alec nodded, he couldn't find his words and when he did, they seemed slurred.

"Shhh, go to sleep. You're exhausted." Magnus pushed on his shoulder.

Alec went with the motion but had a smile on his face, "When do I do that for you?" He wasn't sure how this worked, he had listened to Jace once but he wasn't sure if the same practice was applied when it was two men.

"Later. Sleep now. It's been a long day and we're exhausted." Magnus wasn't wrong when he stated the last part; he was suddenly very exhausted. Alec's words did odd things to his body, he was a little too straightforward sometimes and he was hard again after having magicked it away in the bathroom, it was painful to do but he didn't want Alec to feel forced when he was new and exhausted. It did thrill him to be all of Alec's first and to be the one who could put him to rest with a single blow job.

"Goodnight, Alexander." Magnus snapped the lights out and laid down with himself snuggled into Alec's side; he had to smile at the soft snore that was his reply. Alec was already sound asleep. Magnus glanced up and Alec had a slight smile on his face, one no one would notice unless they knew to look there. And Magnus had given that to him.

The pride in his chest went off the charts to think; he could bring his Shadowhunter to his knees and leave him with a smile.

It wasn't long before Magnus was sound sleep, curling into his Shadowhunter, his own pleasure completely forgotten.

 **The End.**


End file.
